


Pour Toujours [Art]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doves, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Wedding, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: When Prince Draco of France first met Prince Harry of England at the annualEntente Cordialebanquet at Buckingham Palace at age eleven, little did he know they would strike up a friendship that would become 'forever'.





	Pour Toujours [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELISE!!!!  
> To a very special friend who I think the world of. You are so sweet and kind and talented and have such a wicked sense of humour. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and get spoiled rotten. ♡♡♡
> 
> You asked me for a Drarry royal wedding a little while ago; I hope this lives up to your expectations, or at least makes you smile. In my head they are two princes who become fast friends--despite bickering constantly--and ultimately become lovers. I'll leave the rest of the story up to your imagination ~~including the wedding night, _bow-chicka-wow-wow_~~.


End file.
